


The File

by Jaegerprince



Series: A Thin Thread, Tangled Like a Web [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Iron Man 2, Natasha Romanov Is Almost A Good Bro, Observations, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerprince/pseuds/Jaegerprince
Summary: The Black Widow is sent to make a report on Tony Stark's eligibility for the Avengers Initiative. In the end, she writes two. One for Fury and one for her own benefit. Tony was never supposed to see the first one, too bad Fury is a manipulative asshole.ORNatasha maybe has 1 (one) Feeling and does her best to protect Tony.





	The File

**Author's Note:**

> So Grammarly says my writing is too complicated and the Hemmingwayapp says that my grammar is awful, but I did my best so I hope you enjoy.

Infiltrating Stark Industries was child's play at best. It's below her skill level, and any pretty agent above level three could do the job. If it hadn't been Coulson asking, she would never have agreed to give the recommendation on Stark.

The Black Widow is an assassin, not a babysitter for a dying billionaire.

Or that's what she thought the job would be: right up until she met with him for the first time.

Something about the way Stark put so much effort into hiding his illness from those close to him. Pepper must not know or there's no way Tony would be getting away with half of the nonsense he has been. His former assistant would never allow it.

The behavior didn't fit with the file SHIELD had on Stark at all.

An arrogant, self-centered, egotistical, narcissist. Natasha decided, as she watched Stark and Potts arguing with each other in the friendly way that old friends and romantic partners do. Wouldn't pass up the chance to be fawned over by those he chose to surround himself with.

Weeks pass, and the more Natasha sees the more she understands.

Stark's not only one of the best actors she has ever met. Had she not known about the palladium poisoning, she wouldn't have believed that he was anything other than perfectly healthy. Or as healthy as a recovering alcoholic in with a chunk of metal sticking out of his chest could be.

Stark is also a natural born liar.

That's not to say that he lies anymore frequently then Natasha's usual targets. In fact, it's the opposite. There is something to be said about the morality of a man who could convincingly lie. Even to the point where even his closest friends couldn't spot his tells, but consistently chooses to tell the truth.

It's as frustrating as it is endearing. Natasha is beginning to understand the fierce loyalty that Stark wins from his employees.

For a man who supposedly only cares about himself, Stark certainly spends a lot of time looking out for other people.

Stark has a charisma about him that few men possess. When he talks people listen even if it is just to find a weakness in the Iron Man's armor. Or to find some sort of weapon to hurl back at him the second he falters.

His weakness, Natasha realizes suddenly. Somewhere between watching him push himself closer to death and getting him to scheduled meetings has always been his heart. Whether that means literally in the form of the arc reactor. Or metaphorically in the way he loves with his heart on his sleeve, despite the many betrayals littering his past. Is up in the air, but watching Stark interact with the people he trusts makes something odd stir in the Black Widow.

The day she realizes that he treats her with the same open trust that is so rare in her line of work is a difficult one. Natasha has had thousands of missions, hundreds with men just like Stark. Rich, charismatic fools who use their money to fix their problems and ignore the issues they cannot solve. Stark is no different than all those men and yet, he relaxes around her the same way he does around Hogan or Rhodes.

It's unsettling how off-putting that is. Part of the job is getting the Mark to trust you, information extraction is much easier that way. Natasha finds herself wanting to reciprocate that trust.

As Stark's birthday approaches his behavior becomes more inconsistent. Someday's it seems like the only thing on Starks mind is playing Hero Scientist. Others it's like the last two years never happened and he really is just a playboy billionaire.

To say she wasn't expecting the events of the party to unfold the way they did would be a lie.

Stark had asked how she would spend a birthday if she knew it was her last, and when she had suggested that she would do whatever she wanted. Natasha did it knowingly.

Still, watching Stark become increasingly drunk, and out of control had been upsetting if only because it was so clear that it all was an act. Something of a smoke and mirrors show, no doubt to ease the grief of those around him once he was gone.

Natasha could practically see the headlines he was expecting

'Stark fallen from grace?  
Did he ever really change, or was it just an act"

What hadn't been expected, was that Rhodes would just be allowed to fly off with an Iron Man suit.

Natasha certainly hadn't anticipated that the Rhodes would just accept that he had been allowed to steal one of the most heavily guarded weapons in the world. Nothing happens with those suits that Stark doesn't know about.

she tries not to think of it as a goodbye gift to a dear friend.

Seeing Stark lying in the wreckage of his own home, not even pretending to be pleased with himself had been unsettling.

When the truth eventually comes out, and she is revealed to be a secret double agent. Natasha expects some sense of betrayal or anger from Stark. Instead, there is just resignation. False anger covers the sting of whatever blend of emotions flits across Stark's face. Something like grief maybe, and understanding.

From the other side of the small booth and the early morning sun, the facade of anger looks more like exhaustion.

Later, after everything is over and Stark is no longer dying. Apologies have been given and accepted with or without a grain of salt. Natasha is tasked with putting together a hard copy, eyes only file on Stark's eligibility for the Avengers Initiative.

Reports come easily, there is no space for feelings or emotion. Normally she writes as if she were a camera, recording everything that she had seen and heard while on a mission.

This time though.

This time she sits, looking at the blank documentation in front of her. Before filling out so much as the date, she thinks about what a team like the Avengers could mean. What kind of threats a team like that would face, and all the ways a group with such extreme variables could fail.

Looking over her notes one last time, Natasha knows what she has to do.

Stark is emotional and easily manipulated because of it. His guilt alone could bring him to do either amazing or terrible things. It isn't hard to picture Stark sacrificing himself for the greater good.

Without complaint. Without hesitation.

A man like Tony Stark can save the world 100 times over and still think of themselves as a criminal.

Stark is already a hero whether he knows it or not. Without a doubt, he would be a perfect Avenger.

It would kill him without question.

Putting together a report is easy, there is no room for things like emotion, be as blunt and to the point as possible. Use the information gathered to form a professional opinion and then deliver that to the director.

Natasha knows that Stark will end up with the Avengers eventually, no matter what the contents of her report said. He is an asset that Fury has been watching closely, long before the first Iron Man armor came into existence.

The Avengers Initiative is just an idea right now, but Natasha can feel the times changing. There's a sense that there is something big sitting just on the horizon.

In the end, the decision is easy. Lying, after all, is her nature.

Iron Man: Yes  
Tony Stark: Not Recommended

Yes, Iron Man will be drawn into this fight eventually, and Stark will be dragged along with it. Without a doubt, the fight will destroy him.

Natasha decides that she will have no part of that, his blood will not be added to the red in her ledger.

**Author's Note:**

> ayye you made it! I hope you had a good time!


End file.
